Christmas with the Laytons
by BadPlace
Summary: Flora's first Christmas with the Layton family


Christmas with the Laytons

It had been three months now since Professor Hershel Layton recused and adopted Flora Reinhold. Flora was happy with her new family, and she even had a new best friend, Luke Triton! Well, now it was December, and the Professor announced to Flora and Luke that his family would be coming over for Christmas(along with the Tritons). Flora was upstairs in her room, so Luke had a chance to talk to the Professor. "Wait, Professor", Luke said, "Do you mean to say that _he's_ coming? Are you crazy?!" The Professor looked at his young apprentice for a moment."Yes, my boy. He is my brother, after all. I know what he did to us, but, still, he's family", he stated calmly. He then took a quick glance around the room for any signs of his adopted daughter. "Luke, we must keep Desmond's past a secret from Flora. Do you understand? Oh, and please, don't do anything that makes her suspicious." The young boy then took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Oh, alright. I'll try to be nice. Only for Flora's sake though", he said through gritted teeth. And with that, they said goodnight and went to bed.

Today was the day that Layton's family was coming. Flora was excited, but nervous. What if they thought she was too quiet? What if they thought that she was strange, living with robots the majority of her life? She shook her head. She had to get ready for their arrival. She and Luke had decided that it would be fun to play a Christmas song for entertainment. She would play the piano, and Luke would play on his violin. She headed for the kitchen. What was she going to cook?... Half an hour later, she decided to make a nice, big turkey, some mashed potatoes, and some green beans. She put the turkey in the oven and prepared the other foods, then, she went into her room to read a book.

 _Some time later…._

Hmm. What's that smell? Flora looked up from her book and sniffed the air. Something was burning. Then, the realization hit her. The turkey was burning! Flora ran downstairs and into the kitchen and opened the oven. Then, the door opened. The professor had returned, but not only was Luke with him, but she heard other voices coming from the hallway! That must mean…. The Laytons. Footsteps were coming towards the kitchen. As they all entered the kitchen, there were multiple gasps at the scene. A burnt turkey, the mashed potatoes looked sort of…..clumpy, and the green beans, well, they were shriveled up(see, she had tried to brown-butter them, which was a complete failure.) "oh gosh", Luke thought to himself. "The professor isn't going to make us eat this, is he?" The professor quickly gave Luke a worried look, then turned to his adopted daughter. "Er, hello, dear. Let me introduce you to my family. These are my parents", he said pointing, "Roland and Lucille Layton." "Hello, dear. Aren't you just adorable?", said Lucille. "Hershel, what a charming little lady you have there!", said Roland, laughing. "Yes, indeed. Ma and Pa, this is the girl I've just recently adopted, Flora. Oh, and Flora, this is my brother, Desmond, and that's his daughter, Aurora." Flora looked at the man, and then at the girl, and blushed. "Um, hello… it's, uh, nice to meet all of you…" She said, wishing she could hide behind the professor. "Oh, hi, I'm Aurora!", the girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady", said Desmond, and Luke winced. The professor suddenly looked at Flora's failed dish. "Um, Flora, dear, how about we save this meal for another day? I was going to ask Rosa if she would prepare us a special dinner, since it's Christmas and my family is over." Flora was a little disappointed. "Okay", she said quietly. Luke and Layton let out a sigh of relief, and the others gave them questioning looks. They all went to go sit down in the living room. "So, Flora, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?", asked Desmond. Luke was about to say something about a true gentleman never pries into another's life, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Um, well… I-I like p-puzzles", she said, glancing at the professor, "I also like to cook, and I like to go on adventures with the professor and Luke." Layton and Luke smiled, but instantly winced at the thought of how upset she was when they ran off without her. "Well, it seems you've taken up with Hershel, haven't you?" Lucille spoke up. Flora smiled shyly and nodded. "Flora, I heard that you'll be coming to school some time soon?" Aurora asked. Flora looked at her and said, "Yes, I am. I'm a little nervous, though…" She flashed a worried look at Luke. He flashed a look back at her that said, Don't worry, Flora! We're gonna have a great time together! "Oh, I believe we're going to be in the same grade, isn't that right, Luke?" Aurora said, smiling. "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be so much fun! We can help you with all the subjects, Flora!" Luke was happy. They talked for a long time. Hershel told his family about the adventures of the three of them: the curious village, Folsense, and Underground London. Lucille and Roland shared worried looks when they heard that a young man by the name of Clive Dove had kidnapped Flora and tried to destroy London, while Aurora listened with interest, and Desmond was astonished. In the end, a few minutes later, the Tritons arrived, Rosa cooked a splendid meal,

Luke and Flora surprised everyone with their special song, and the Laytons would be staying for a week. That night, the professor came to tuck Flora in bed. "Professor?" She said. "Yes dear?" "I like your family. They're nice and funny!", she said. Layton smiled. "I'm glad you liked them. Oh, that was a very wonderful song you and Luke played. Anyway, good night, dear." Layton headed downstairs to talk more with brother, since his parents had already gone to their hotel. "So, what did you think about Flora, Desmond?" He said sitting down on the other couch. "I thought she was very kind and sweet, but I'm very curious about this village! Won't you tell me about it, Hershel?" Layton shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot. Not until Flora is ready." Desmond sighed. "Oh, alright. Um, does she know who I used to be?" "No, we haven't told her, and I'm not sure if we ever will.", Layton said. "Won't she be freaked out when you do tell her? What will she think of me then? Will she be afraid of her own uncle?" Desmond asked, slightly nervous. "Oh, Desmond, don't worry. When you are ready to share your secret, maybe Flora will open up a bit more, and feel ready to tell to you about her village. I highly doubt she would ever be afraid of you. She will look at the person you are now, not then." Desmond let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. I guess I shall be headed to the guest room. Goodnight, brother." Little did he know, Flora already loved every single on of the Laytons and had already considered them family.

The End


End file.
